The Icy Moon's Deception
by YaoiMeowmaster
Summary: Of course Arthur would leap at the opportunity to get out of the miserable winter cold, but Francis is one waterbender that has more than a few ulterior motives hidden underneath his initial kindness. Just how far would Francis dare to go in order to achieve his dream of unity with the feisty firebender? FrUk, Dubcon, Avatar Au


While the evening was young, the moon could still be clearly be seen against the dark and cloudy cosmos above. Francis smiled as he admired the beauty of the heavens from the balcony window, appreciating the soft, faded glow of the moonlight he bathed in. Francis was certain that Arthur wouldn't be taking his time on his way to visit. He was a firebender after all, an impatient man who despised the cold, loathed the snow and resented the lack of sunlight. The only reason Arthur had agreed to venture out into this treacherous winter wasteland in the first place was because Francis' house was better suited for the cold, so Arthur was more than willing to take advantage of the heat and food.

Francis looked back down and spotted the miserable looking figure trudging through the snow in a thick coat that sacrificed fashion for the sake of warmth. The little baby. This was barely above a chill, and Arthur was acting as though it were the coming of a second ice age. Francis smiled, entertained by Arthur's wobbly attempts to maneuver through the thick snow. Once he had enough fun, he languidly brushed his arm off to the side, parting the snow so that Arthur could have a clear path.

Noticing the mercy being placed upon him, Arthur looked up at Francis, who only offered a warming smile and nod of encouragement. Arthur pressed forward at a jog and Francis found himself wishing he had left a patch of ice behind for the opportunity to see Arthur slip and squeal like a startled animal. He heard Arthur pound violently on the door below and headed inside the house to open it for him.

"Well, it's about time!" huffed Arthur, rushing inside past Francis and shutting the door behind with a swift backwards kick. "If you saw me coming, why didn't you come down and open the door instead of standing there waiting for me to freeze to death!" Always such a polite, charming man.

"So that you can build up a tolerance, you big ninny." Replied Francis calmly, unraveling Arthur's scarf and unzipping his coat to hang them out to was greatly relieved to be rid of the bulky clothing and exhaled sharply, running his fingers through his already scrappy hair and ruffling it up some more.

"Oh shut it! All I need to do is survive another winter, I have no intention of being outside any longer than I need to. I don't need any tolerance, in fact I use it all up dealing with you!" He said, taking off his shoes and rushing upstairs to get even warmer.

Francis gave an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes. "Ooooh, my apologies, firebender." He said with Arthur still within earshot. The other didn't seem to care much about this remark, much more distracted by the mystic beauty of a classic chandelier hanging from the ceiling, the adorned crystals shimmering in the moonlight. The candles of the fixtures were not yet lit. Francis just waited with a smirk, knowing full well that Arthur would be unable to resist showing off his powers.

"It's a little dark in here, don't you think?" noted Arthur, going up on his tippy toes and sharply running his hands over the wicks of the candles, lighting them all up. Arthur grinned with pride, not realizing that he had lent a hand in imbuing a rather romantic ambiance to the room.

Francis smiled as he looked up at the dancing flames, feeling the movements of the fire mirrored by the burning desire in his own heart. "Not anymore, thanks to you." He said, walking in a way that was so graceful, it almost seemed as though he glided across the room. Picking up a bottle of wine that he had taken out for this occasion, he showed to Arthur with a silent yet knowing smile, shaking it to slosh the contents around inside and entice Arthur further. He nodded eagerly, giving Francis to okay to open it up.

Twisting the cork off with the attached screw, Francis decided to show off a little himself. He suddenly threw the bottle up into the air, the blood red wine splashing out and separating into two distinct streams. Francis maneuvered the liquid to the wine glasses, catching the bottle by the neck as it fell back again. "Voila~" he cried, picking up one of the glasses and handing it to Arthur with a smile.

Arthur stood there, petrified by either awe or jealousy, before he finally took the glass and faked some casual laughter.

"Practicing for the circus are we…? I always knew you were a joke from the start." He said, tipping the glass to hide the true source of his red cheeks. Francis clicked his tongue in dissapointment at such a pathetic response and chimed his glass against Arthur's with a smug smile.

"Oh ho ho…Arthur, envy makes you look so weak, and that's a feat." He said with a wry smile.

Arthur flushed and almost spit out his drink. Trembling with anger, he closed his eyes, hearing Francis' demeaning cackle. The other was just purposefully trying to get a rise out of him, but it would be alright. Arthur would save his energy. With tremendous effort, he managed to swallow, appreciating the fiery burn of the alcohol rushing down his throat. Just as Arthur had predicted, Francis grew concerned by the lack of a comeback.

"Oh come on." Said Francis with a soft sigh, leaning against the wall, tapping his foot against the floor in a nervous tic. "I just wanted to give you a little show. As your host, it's my job to entertain you isn't it?" he said slowly, looking up with a frown.

Arthur found himself on the verge of choking once again, not having expected a sudden display of emotion. Was Francis really that offended? It made Arthur feel guilty for being so nasty and grumpy, even if it was awfully cold and gnawing at his nerves…Taking another big gulp of liquid courage, Arthur laughed too hard and too high pitched. "No No! Hahah! Of course not, oh shut up it was only a joke! You're much too uptight for a waterbender! HA!" he chattered, shaking and wondering if Francis would accept the bait.

Francis smirked, the flash in his eyes making Arthur hesitant to take another sip of his wine just too soon, in order to keep his wits upon it. Yet it was the intensity of that stare that prompted Arthur to completely tip the glass, inhaling the rest of the wine like a shot. Judging by that look, he'd need his senses numbed to prepare for whatever was coming next.

"You've been yelling ever since you came, I thought maybe you would calm down once you were all warmed up." Said Francis with another sigh, rubbing his arms and hugging himself. He tapped his chin in thought and bit his lip, looking Arthur over. "Though…maybe you're just not hot enough?"

Arthur's guilt and shame intensified. He was acting like such a demanding brat and not the upstanding honor bound gentleman he prided himself in being. "No no- there's nothing you have to do, all right? I'm fine, perfectly fine." Contrary to his word, Arthur picked up the wine bottle and poured himself another shaky serving.

"Maybe you need a little more heat in a different part of your body…" said Francis, running his fingers over his lips and looking Arthur up and down. Arthur had the peculiar feeling that he was going through an X-Ray. He indeed was starting to feel slightly heated up by the way Francis was looking at him and acting, although he couldn't figure out why.

"I dont know…what you mean by that?" he said, a lilt of nervousness in his voice. Francis gave another smile that prompted Arthur to drain his glass of wine once again.

"Ah yes, words words words, what on earth do they matter, I can show you of course…" he said, strutting forward. Something was telling Arthur to back away as quickly as he could, but he wasn't sure if he had the coordination to do so without toppling everything over in his wayward path. Francis was right in front of him now. Arthur could hear how hard he was panting now, watching the man carefully.

"You need to…hurry up and just explain exactly what you're talking about instead of playing games." Pouted Arthur, pufffing out his chest and trying to remain strong willed in spit of his inner insecurities. Francis snickered, licking his lips. He stuck his arm out, ghosting his hand over Arthur's crotch in an lewd gesture without even being close to touching him.

"Well, making this area warm for starters…" he said. Arthur gasped as he felt the blood in his body rush down. He could feel his length heating up in response, stiffening. The absolute bastard. How dare he do something like this. Arthur shuddered, his knees weak even though Francis hadn't even touched him.

"Aah..no- you…you piece of filth." Moaned Arthur, shaking. "How could you stoop so low…bloodbending? Just what kind of a monster are you?! Is this what you had planned all along?!"

Francis laughed again. To Arthur it sounded like a villainous cackle. "Oh my goodness- Arthur, you are incredible. Buuut…mmm, it seems as tho my plan is working. And so so so much better than I would have thought." He said, gripping Arthur's chin and leaning forward. Arthur's jaw dropped open, ready to unleash a barrage of protests, but Arthur found himself silenced by the kiss before he could make so much as a single squeak.

Francis lingered in the kiss, letting his tongue run over Arthur's lips while his hand rubbed Arthur's package in his pants, wanting so badly to unwrap it. The other leaned against the backside of a chair, the structure of the furniture digging uncomfortably into his back. If they must engage in such things, did they really have to do it in such an awkward position? "Nooo…" He whined,turning his face away and shaking his hips back and forth.

"You can't resist me…" whispered Francis in Arthur's ear, licking the outer shell and blowing softly, sending a deep shiver coursing through Arthur's body. Francis was absolutely right. Thanks to the waterbender's dirty tricks, Arthur found himself rooted to the spot, unable to move away or fight back, his limbs feeling numb.

"What….actually, as a matter of fact, why?" begged Arthur, finding that the only movement he could actually accomplish was a needy rocking of his hips back and forth as Francis started to pull down the other's pants, getting down on his knees. The mischievous waterbender looked up as the other got on his knees, brilliant blue eyes shimmering without a droplet of mercy within them. The worst part was that he didn't even answer Arthur's question, only giving a coy smirk before dragging his tongue up along the underside of the head, the tip tracing the intricate curves of Arthur's cock.

Arthur cried out, finding it incredible that it was possible for him to be able to feel such an intense heat concentrated in that sensitive bundle of nerves. He couldn't help the moans that escaped him as he felt his body melt in response to Francis' treatment, pleading softly for more despite the fact that he just wished he could wiggle away. A light dribble of precum bubbled at his tip, dripping down. Francis eagerly licked it up, wrapping his lips around the other and taking him into his mouth, sucking lightly. Arthur tried hard to keep himself standing, finding just enough strength to put his hand on the back of Francis' head to urge him forward, gasping.

"Ha…I know- I know what you're up to, you vicious slime." Snarled Arthur, pushing hard to get more of his cock down Francis' throat and moaning. "You're doing another form aren't you? Playing with my body's fluids…you're…you're…you're obviously semenbending." Arthur gasped hotly when Francis swirled his tongue and pressed Francis' face down to his bush, stuffing the entirety of his length into Francis's warm, wet, soft mouth. "Damnit! Fuck! FUCK!" he cried, gripping tightly. A low whimper of pain came from Francis as he felt the nails digging in his scalp, vibrating Arthur even more. "AH! FUCK!" swore Arthur.

He had came so quickly, after barely any stimulation, but that was only because Francis had worked so hard to elicit that response from him. Francis did his best to swallow what Arthur had to offer without choking to death. He pulled back and coughed, covering his mouth and doubling over, panting to catch his breath. Arthur sighed and shuddered, holding onto the chair, his body aching. He was nearly ready to pass out into a coma when Francis' voice pulled him back to reality.

"There is no such thing as semenbending you demented ninny." Said Francis, rising to his feet and pounding himself in the chest, coughing hard and clearing his throat, a little rattled. Arthur flushed a dark red. Of course that did sound absolutely ridiculous. Had he really just said that? What on earth was he thinking.

"W-Well, it doesn't matter, you coerced me from the start!" he countered. "Using your bloodbending and…"

"I can't bloodbend Arthur." Said Francis, shaking his head with an eerie smile. "And even if I could-"

"Oh quit lying! There is absolutely no possibility that could have happened to me without some outside force stimulating my body further! Do you think I dont know about your people?" said Arthur with a huff, turning around and crossing his arms. "Waterbenders can just as easily control the fluids inside a person's body as they can with liquids on the outside, including being able to control the flow of blood. Of course, this can happen during any full-"

Arthur looked up pointing up at the moon outside the window, a beautiful crescent in the sky.

"…full…moon?" he said softly.

Francis' snicker came again. "Oh Arthur…you blam me for everything, but now for once, this was all your doing." He said with a happy sigh. "Oh isn't that absolutely adorable? You thought I was so big bad bender, rooting you to the spot and giving you a hard-on. You did that all by yourself. Nice excuse you made though…I won't tell anyone." He whispered in a coo, kissing Arthur's cheek again and helping the dumbfounded man pull up his pants. "I mean, if you really didn't want it, you could have easily used those candle flames and give me a preview at what Hell was like. But..you didn't do that did you?"

Arthur was at a loss for word, staring up at the moon and trying to figure out who was the real liar here, him, Francis, or the sky itself.


End file.
